The present invention relates to multiple pocket systems of sewn items, and more specifically, to a multi-layer fabric combination comprising a primary pocket and a secondary security pocket where access to the secondary security pocket of the multi-layer fabric combination may be made through the primary pocket.
Security belts and wallets chained to a user's pants or belt are methods of carrying valuables or secreting items of a user. Security belts often include a zipper and are removed in order to access the secure and discrete space within the belt. A wallet with security chain is not discrete as its chain can be readily seen hanging about a pants pocket. Likewise, its chain and extra bulk can serve to draw attention to the wallet and its contents. Moreover, when using the chain and wallet, the chain may become snagged and can be a source of discomfort for the user.